<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fate... up against your will by sleeplessflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145418">fate... up against your will</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessflower/pseuds/sleeplessflower'>sleeplessflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill &amp; Ted (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Werewolf AU, awoo awoo werewolf au, its gross. ok, ok thxbye, transformation scene, ummm uhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessflower/pseuds/sleeplessflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>werewolf au transformation scene uhh yeah idk</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fate... up against your will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi. i havent written in forever so this is bound to be weird and bad but i wanted to write werewolf bnt so bad ummmm ok</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trust is an important part of any relationship. No matter whether its romantic, platonic, casual, whatever you want to call it; a relationship needs trust to thrive. Ted knew this. And he and Bill had maintained a great relationship for many years. Even when they met as little kids, after a few hours of talking and playing around they’d known they could trust each other. Nothing came between them, nothing was a secret, not even girls – or, as they’d both recently discovered, boys – so why was Ted so hesitant to trust Bill with this?</p><p>This wasn’t about a girl, wasn’t about a boy. It wasn’t about taking Bill’s favourite Megadeath shirt, or accidentally running over his dad’s gardenias and not telling him. It was something that could make or break whatever it was they had together. Something had happened to Ted that Bill didn’t know about, and he’d gone almost a full month without telling Bill. For Ted, that felt like years.</p><p>Ted tried not to blame things that happened to him on others, but he felt as if his father should claim some responsibility over what happened to him. After they’d done their history presentation, Ted assumed he wouldn’t be sent to military school. And he wasn’t! But because he’d not only helped break people out of the police station, but also failed basically every other class, his father had decided to compromise and send him to a month-long summer camp. It was hell; it was hot, there were bugs everywhere, and worst of all, Bill wasn’t there with him.</p><p>Oh, and he got mauled by a massive wolf.</p><p><em>“Mauled is going a bit too far.” </em>Ted’s dad had said when he’d picked Ted up. <em>“It’s barely a scratch.”</em> It was more than a scratch. When Ted had stumbled back to his cabin from the camp’s ‘facilities’ – see: a hole in the ground – he’d brought with him a hefty bite, bleeding profusely down his leg. It wasn’t enough to make him pass out, but was enough to hurt, enough to make one of the girls in his cabin faint. Ted spent well into the night getting tended to by the oldest camp councillor and was excused from all the physical tasks for the rest of the week.</p><p>The wound wasn’t unbearable to deal with, and by the time the camp was over it hardly hurt more than a scrape. Ted stopped paying attention to it and got on with his life. He spent the next month of the summer hanging out with Bill and writing music – well, most of it was making out but <em>some </em>of their time was spent making music – and everything seemed like it was going back to normal.</p><p>It was a Thursday, and Ted had just gotten home from Bill’s. He’d waltzed into the kitchen, which was currently dad-less, and chugged the last of the milk from the carton before heading upstairs. Ted had almost considered checking the fridge for leftovers -- even though he’d had pizza at Bill’s, he was still hungry – but decided it’d be better if he showered first. So off he headed, towel and clothes gathered, and got into the bathroom. Starting up the shower, Ted started to undress; kicking off his shoes, shucking his vest, his shirt, and tossing them into a pile in the corner, missing the washing basket every time. When he reached his socks, he struggled to pull one of them off, seeing that it was stuck to the bandage on his leg.</p><p>“Weird.” Ted muttered to himself, pulling on his sock with more force. It didn’t budge. Something had gotten his sock and bandage wet and had stuck them together when it dried.</p><p>Scrounging around in the bathroom’s drawers, Ted pulled out a small pair of hair-cutting scissors, hoping they’d work on cutting his bandage off. He’d considered showering with one sock on, but decided against it; he didn’t want athlete’s foot <em>again</em>. And work the scissors did, he cut the bandage and pulled it away with his sock, both now stiff with the strange substance that had soaked in and then dried up on them. Once the bandage was all the way off, Ted could safely assume he knew what the substance was.</p><p>The bite on Ted’s leg, which only a month ago had appeared fine and healing well was flushed an angry red, raised, each scratched puncture crusted and weepy with pus. Ted dropped the bandage-sock in abated shock, hands hovering around the offending wound. That wasn’t even the strangest thing; the strangest thing was that he wasn’t in pain. In fact, he could hardly feel that section of his calf.</p><p>Ted would never claim to be a smart person. He wouldn’t say he was dumb, just. Not smart. What Ted did next, however, was assuredly, self-proclaimedly, stupid. He reached towards the weeping wound, fingers soft, and touched it.</p><p>The skin pulled with this movement of his fingers, almost too easily. Like a blanket being pulled from a bed, Ted’s skin came away from his leg. There was no blood, just a small amount of pus, and underneath the skin, a thatch of glistening dark hair.</p><p>Pulling his hand back, Ted stumbled backwards through his bathroom, fumbling against the shower and slamming against the curtains, causing them the fly about, revealing slivers of the night outside and the bright, full moon in the middle of the sky. Hazy beams of moonlight fell onto Ted’s skin, causing his flesh to sear and bubble. Frozen in shock, Ted’s mouth lay open in a silent scream.</p><p>The transformation proved mostly painless, as he progressively lost feeling in his skin and watched it fall away, revealing a beast underneath.</p><p>Once it was complete, he proceeded to destroy the bathroom in an animalistic rage, and then exited via the bathroom window. When he woke up, he was naked in his own backyard, and it was dawn. As quietly as he could, Ted made his way back to his room, and told no-one anything of what happened.</p><p>It was something Ted didn’t know how to place or describe. He could have written it off as a dream, but he knew it wasn’t, not when he could go into his bathroom the following morning and see his own skin all over the floor and the shampoo spilling out from when he’d knocked it over. Not when he could feel his stomach full with something he couldn’t remember eating.</p><p>So he stayed quiet about it. he mulled over how to best tell Bill, how to explain to him that he was definitely, certainly a man-eating beast now. How best to lay down the danger and severity without having Bill laugh in his face.</p><p>Because another full moon was coming up, and Ted was scared. He didn’t want to have to lie to bill again, and he wanted Bill there to help him. And most of all, Bill deserved to know. They trusted each other with everything else, so why couldn’t Ted trust Bill with this?</p><p> </p><p>Ted had asked Bill to take them to Springley, a small park on the outskirts onfSan Dimas that opened out onto dry bushland, and was a far away from everywhere else that they could go without leaving them completely stranded.</p><p>“What’s going on, dude?” Bill leaned back in the driver’s seat, pulling the keys from the transmission – he’d gotten his open license while Ted was away at camp, and his dad had bought him a car. It was nice. <em>Be a shame to ruin it.</em> Ted thought absently, and considered getting out of the car and asking Bill to leave.</p><p>“Dude,” Bill pressed, reaching to put his hand over where Ted’s was clenched on the passenger side car seat, knuckles white. “Babe.” When Ted looked over, Bill’s brow was creased with worry, his eyes soft. Ted felt his heart pound against his chest, once, twice in fear.</p><p>“Bill…” Ted started, turning his gaze to outside the car, where the sun was setting. “I… have something I want to tell you.”</p><p>“What is it?” Bill’s voice had dropped to a whisper.</p><p>“Um.” Hesitating, Ted pulled his hand from underneath Bill’s, using it to open the car door. “Let’s… talk out here.”</p><p>Following his lead, Bill exited and trailed Ted into the middle of the park field. The grass was yellow and dry, awash in orange light. Once Ted had stopped, he turned, taking Bill’s hands in his. His head was hanging low, his hair hiding his face.</p><p>“You know how I got… attacked by that dog at summer camp?” Ted’s voice was soft, and Bill stepped closer, leaning in so he could hear better. “Well… I don’t think it was a dog.” Slowly, Ted turned his head to look at the sun, the bottom of it perched like a bird on the horizon. “I think… it was a werewolf.” The word ‘werewolf’ was spoken so softly, even as close as he was, Bill strained to catch it.</p><p>“What… are you saying, dude?” Bill offered back, sliding his hands so their fingers became interlocked.</p><p>“Last month… when I came back from camp.” Ted hesitated. It was strange to see him so still. “That…. On that Thursday, when your dad ordered us pizza.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Bill pressed. Ted tipped his head up, and their eyes finally met. Ted’s eyes were big and sorrowful. He wasn’t crying, but he looked as if he could start at any moment. Something in Bill’s expression must have tipped him over the edge, because he was suddenly pulled in for a tight hug, Ted’s face buried in his neck.</p><p>“It was awful, Bill.” Ted’s voice was wavering and cracking, his hands clenched tightly in the back of Bill’s shirt. “I wanted to tell you so bad, but I didn’t know what to say... I didn’t know how to tell you.” And sound not dissimilar from a sob broke free, loud and miserable. “I’m a totally horrible boyfriend, Bill. I couldn’t even tell you.”</p><p>“No way, babe.” Bill assured, trying – and failing – to process what Ted had just said. “You can totally just tell me stuff when you’re ready to tell me stuff, if you need time to think, you need time to think.”</p><p>Bill made sure to hold Ted back just as tight was he was being held, closing his eyes against the blinding wash of the setting sun. They stood like that for a while, Ted quietly sobbing into Bill’s shoulder, and Bill holding Ted as tight as he could.</p><p>“I’m scared, Bill.” Ted spoke up, his voice small. “I’m gonna be like this for… forever.” He slowly raised his head, and Bill could feel a damp patch where Ted had sobbed into his shirt.</p><p>“Well…” Bill considered for a moment, lifting his head as well to watch as the last slice of the sun dropped below the skyline. “I’ll always be here. Whatever happens, I’ll be here, dude. I promise.”</p><p>“Thanks, Bill.” Ted sniffled, loosening his grip on Bill’s shirt. “I love, you, dude. You know that?”</p><p>“Of course I do, Ted.” Bill felt a smile bloom. “and I love <em>you</em>, dude.” He placed a soft kiss on Ted’s jaw. It was so easy to fall back into a good mood around Ted, just by hearing him say those words. “What happens now?”</p><p>“I don’t <em>really</em> know,” Ted muttered, watching the sky. “It’s only happened once.” He looked down at his leg, the bite now a scar, shiny and raised.</p><p>“Well… it’ll be the same as then, right?” Bill replied, following Ted’s gaze. “Oh, dude, is it like <em>American werewolf</em>?” Ted shook his head. He hated that movie; it was scary and miserable. “Is it gross-er?” Ted looked as if he was considering something, then frowned.</p><p>“Aw man, I should’ve brought a change of clothes…” Ted started, bringing one of his hands up to scratch the back of his neck.</p><p>“That’s okay, I think I have an old sweater in the back of…” Bill watched as Ted brought his hand away from his neck, a sheet of flesh pulled along with it.</p><p>“I think you should move, dude.” Ted pulled back the flesh and dropped it to the ground. “I don’t wanna hurt you or anything.”</p><p>“Yeah, makes sense.” Stepping back, Bill watched as Ted frantically tried to strip, pulling off his vest and sweater, aborting several nervous movements to pull off his shoes and socks. He got to his second sock before he dropped to the ground, caught in a violent spasm.</p><p>It was almost too hard for Bill to watch; the sound of bones popping were almost too quiet, and then were entirely drowned out by Ted’s scream, which quickly slid into a barrelling howl. Within minutes Ted was gone, and there was a giant furry monster standing in his place.</p><p>Except it <em>was </em>Ted. Ted was this monster, with wild eyes and tightly coiled muscles, and a snarling muzzle that let out puffs of breath so hot that steam rose, fur wet with Ted’s blood.</p><p>Bill was frozen. He locked eyes with Ted. They stared at each other for a single, long beat, and then Ted took off into the bushland with alarming speed. And then Bill was standing alone in a park in front of a puddle of flesh and blood and torn clothes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im so sorry u had to read that. epic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>